


Your Heart's A Snowflake

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford is finally home for the holidays after a long season of touring with the rest of 5SOS. Tonight is Christmas Eve and choosing to escape the continuous festivities for just an hour, he ends up taking a detour into the shops and helps one special girl realize that love and the spirit of Christmas comes in unique and sometimes mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart's A Snowflake

Your Heart’s A Snowflake

 

The front door to the Clifford’s house slammed shut as a small dusting of snow fell onto the creaky front porch. 

Michael shook in the icy wind that swept around him as he tightened his scarf and fixed his beanie onto his cherry red and apple green hair. 

He smirked as he walked down the front walk and over to his car remembering how much his folks flipped when he decided to take the holiday spirits a little too seriously. 

Hitting the unlock button on his car keys he slipped quickly into the cab of his neon green SUV before backing away from the curb and heading down the street to the shops to have some peace and quiet before the rest of his family arrived for Christmas dinner. 

Whistling the starting notes of Jingle bells he smiled softly as he made his way through the cobblestone streets watching as his neighbors and fellow kindred merry souls ambled through the soft glow of the street lamps. 

Some of the people wave to him as he drives past, most of the locals already used to his fame.

Pulling into a parking space, he made his way out into the snowy night and through the doors of the Macy’s that sat in the middle of the shops. 

“Fuck it’s freezing out…” 

He muttered as the doorman gave a nod and a small smile in agreement. 

Giving a small wave, Michael headed towards the escalator leading up into his favorite section. 

His smile instantly brightened as the home section on the top floor came into view. 

The home goods section always had the best mattresses that were rarely occupied giving him a perfect place to take a nap without being bothered by the hustle and bustle of the holiday cheer. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved the holidays and his family but with being on tour for most of his young adult life, naps were few and far between. 

Whenever there was a chance to relax in a somewhat public yet seemingly private place he jumped at it. 

Carefully he made his way to the back of the room and looked both ways before performing a giant belly flop onto the plush mattress that lay in front of him. 

His body hit the mattress hard as he let out an “oomph!” of surprise. 

Rolling over he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes drifting off into the land of sweet dreams and guitars dancing in his head. 

A few moments later he was rudely awakened by the sound of loud voices coming from the other side of the room.

Opening one eye he glanced over and saw what looked like a set of parents lecturing their young daughter who looked too upset for her own good. 

Honing in on his great listening skills he lay still and pretended to be asleep as he listened to their conversation. 

“Kimber! What did I tell you about being here on time? I swear to God you are so lazy! I can’t believe that I ever gave birth to a child that’s so careless….” 

Michael’s eyes flew open as he heard what sounded like the mother berating the young girl who appeared to be frail and have bright red hair that looked like the flames in the fire place back in his home. 

He watched from a distance as the young girl’s eyes filled with tears making his heart clench in pain. 

“If you didn’t waste all your time with that damn guitar holed up in your room maybe you’d actually be able to be normal like everyone else’s kids.” 

The girl’s father stated angrily as the girl named Kimber dropped her gaze to the ground. 

“For fuck’s sake it’s Christmas Eve…” 

Michael thought as he shook his head in disappointment at the parents who clearly didn’t know their daughter at all. 

“We’re incredibly disappointed in you, Kimber. Maybe if you walk home you’ll come to your senses.” 

The girl’s mother sighed as she gave one last glance at her daughter before she and her husband stormed off to the escalators leaving the small girl broken and battered in the deserted top floor of Macys. 

Michael watched from across the room as the girl crumbled down onto her knees and cried harder as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her fiery hair falling in a floating curtain around her pale face. 

Looking around the room, Michael gave a shake of his head and proceeded to stand as he stretched and made his way over to where the young girl sat in between the aisles. 

Kimber stilled when she heard his approach but made no sound as she stayed hidden against her knees. 

Crouching down in front of her, Michael shook his head again feeling awful that the poor girl had to go home to the people that were supposed to be her parents. 

“It’s alright baby girl. You’re safe now. Did I mention I fucking hate your parents?” 

He whispered gently making Kimber’s head shoot up and her eyes widen as she gasped at the realization that Michael Gordon Clifford sat in front of her and was taking the time to calm her down on Christmas Eve. 

“Holy….” 

She murmured as Michael rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. 

“I take it you’re a fan then? Most people around here ignore my rockstar status.” 

Kimber stuttered for a moment before she gave a frantic nod and cocked her head to the side. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be with the rest of the guys for the holidays?” 

Michael shook his candy colored head as his eyes glimmered with amusement. 

“Actually I live down the road. I’m home for the holidays. Just came to escape for a few before the real party starts.” 

He mused as he watched her eyes glow with a curious look. 

“My parents and I live a few blocks away. Did you hear us fighting?” 

She mumbled as her eyes fell back down to the floor. 

Michael’s eyes narrowed as he nodded and hooked a finger underneath her chin pulling her gently up so her eyes met his concerned gaze. 

“It seemed like a one sided fight if you ask me, love. Did I hear them say that you spend all day playing the guitar? I take it you love music?” 

Kimber’s eyes flashed with sadness before she slowly nodded. 

“Yeah. They think that my passion for music is just a phase. I fucking hate how they always say I’ll never make something of myself…I already feel like such a fucking failure…” 

Michael’s eyes shone with sadness as he crossed his legs underneath him and reached out taking her small hand in his own gently stroking the back in a soothing pattern. 

“How old are you, Kimber? You look like you’re my age but I can’t tell…” 

He said quietly as he gazed into her bright green eyes. 

Kimber lifted her head slightly and gave a small smile as she squeezed his hand tightly. 

“I’m 17. Twitter says you are too…” 

Michael nodded once before leaning closer making her breath catch in her throat. 

Placing one hand on the side of the shelf behind them, he leaned so close that Kimber could feel his hot breath ghosting across her trembling lips. 

His blue eyes stared intently into her green ones as he placed a hand under her chin and pulled her so their lips touched. 

“Good. Because that means I can do this…” 

He whispered right before their lips crashed together instantly bringing warmth into the two teens. 

Kimber sighed as her lips danced with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible leaving no space between them.

Pulling back, they both breathed heavily as Michael leaned his forehead against her own whispering so softly that she barely heard his words of comfort and hope. 

“Your parents may not realize it yet, but you’re one of a kind, Kimber.

Everyone is special in their own way making us unique. Your heart’s like a snowflake, baby girl. 

All of the different parts make up your entire soul and no one, I mean no one will ever be able to change you unless you let them. 

Just keep shining that light inside of you. 

Sometimes it just takes the right person to come along and shine with you…” 

He watched as her eyes that were once filled with pain and tears brightened and shone with the one thing that everyone needed on Christmas. 

Hope. 

Michael Clifford had rendered her speechless and she needed more. 

Giving a small nod she did the only thing she could think of in that moment. 

She crashed her lips against his and curled into his arms as they joined together in the start of something new and wonderful while the snow fell silently outside around them.


End file.
